The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schlumbergera plant, botanically known as Schlumbergera hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Thorsophia’.
The new Schlumbergera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong and freely branching Schlumbergera plants with attractive flower color.
The new Schlumbergera plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark in November, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Schlumbergera hybrida identified as code number 2010-7, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Schlumbergera hybrida identified as code number 2010-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Schlumbergera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark in November, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Schlumbergera plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark, since December, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Schlumbergera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.